


i need you and you want me

by wistfullywishing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food, Light-Hearted, M/M, Muffins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, happy birthday jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: Chocolate muffins are Jongin's favorite.





	

Jongin is running late to class for the fourth time this week.

He almost regrets stopping for coffee, but he really wouldn’t be able to stay awake in his professor’s class without it. It seems like the shop is more crowded than usual, and his mind goes through dance choreography while he’s waiting, his earbuds playing pop synths and electro beats while he sees perfectly timed turns _there_ and sharp stops _there_. He finally gets his drink and standard chocolate muffin and rushes out the door, the second hand on his watch just a few ticks from announcing his perpetual tardiness again.

It’s as he’s running through the winding pathways in the school’s garden leading to his class building that he gets a text message from his dance partner, Yixing, of which a quick glance down at his phone shows _no class today~_ , and it’s these two seconds of inattention that prove to be fatal as he crashes into another body. Jongin’s hand instinctively tightens its hold on his muffin, squishing it, but his half-full cup of coffee isn’t so lucky as to be rescued as it slips from his grip, splashing its contents on the unfortunate soul that happened to cross his path. When his brain registers who it is, he wants to die because he recognizes this face only because of how often it’s turned in his direction, for whatever reason he still can’t figure out. Do Kyungsoo is the student body president, and _he’s currently wearing a white shirt oh my god._ Furthermore, it appears Jongin wasn’t the only one in need of a pick-me-up today, and when he’d run into the other, Kyungsoo’s black coffee had sloshed out of its cup and is currently soaking his own shirt.

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo’s coffee-stained shirt, feeling very much as though it is an accurate representation of his day, and directs his gaze slightly upward to find, with horror, a furrow in Kyungsoo’s brow and perceptive owl eyes staring back at his own, seemingly waiting for an explanation. Jongin panics then, and before he knows what he’s even saying, he’s blurting out a jumble of words that arrange themselves to somehow say, “Let me buy you another coffee.” He’s sure that his face goes red whenever he realizes the sheer awkwardness of how date-like his request sounds, and he’s sure Kyungsoo realizes too because his brow lifts ever so slightly. To clear away the tension in the air, Jongin tries as casually as he can to finish eating his squished chocolate muffin.

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin crams what’s left of the muffin into his mouth and almost chokes as he’s swallowing.

When Jongin has cleared his throat with a heavy dose of coughing, Kyungsoo still hasn’t answered. The shorter boy frowns at him for so long that Jongin is sure he’s going to say no. So it comes as a surprise when he finally opens his mouth and reluctantly says, “okay.”

Oh, what the hell. There's no class today anyway. 


End file.
